When You're Gone
by Hao85
Summary: [Spoiler del ultimo libro] El.. que siempre se ha preocupado por hacer reir a los demas, cuando necesite alguien que lo haga sentir mejor a el..tendra quien?


_**Antes de que me maten!! Este songfic viene con SPOILER incluido.. asi que si no leyeron el libro y no se quieren arruinar las sorpresas... no lo lean!!!! no me hago cargo de aqui en adelante...**_

_**Un pequeño tributo a una dupla que yo siempre quise mucho en esta saga.. sin ellos no hubiera sido lo mismo, ellos dos.. que siempre se han encargado de hacer reir a los demas... los que se encargaron de tranquilizar a los demas cuando habia problemas.. cuando uno de ellos este mal.. habra alguien que consiga levantarle el animo? O sera que estra destinado a sufrir su dolor sin que nadie lo comprenda?**_

* * *

_I always needed time on my own (Simpre necesite tiempo conmigo mismo...)_

**Le pidio a todos que por favor no entraran en la habitacion que les.. les habia pertenecido... y ahora era solamente suya, el ya no estaba mas, y el necesitaba sentirlo porque en realidad no podia nisiquiera creerlo. Habia visto el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, pero parecia una de esas bromas que ellos dos solian hacerse. Todo con tal de fastidiar el uno al otro. Pero aquella vez, apesar de que habia intentado despertarlo, Fred no habia abierto los ojos. Se habia ido... No volveria ya... Una fuerte puntada le pego en el corazon y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. **

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry (Nunca pense que te necesitaria cuando llorara)_

**Nunca habia llorado, bueno, no de esa manera, y nunca habia necesitado tanto a su hermano. O es que nunca se habia dado cuenta? Despues de todo nunca se habian separado. Lo que si sabia en ese momento George era que necesitaba darle un abrazo a su hermano para saber que todo habia sido una horrible pesadilla.**

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone (Y los dias parecen años cuando estoy solo)_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side(Y la cama en la que te acostabas, empieza a alzarse de tu lado)_

**Intento todo lo posible para probarse a si mismo que eso no era mas que un horrible sueño, pero al final, comprendiendo que sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar cuanto tiempo esperara, Fred no volvia, ya no lo haria. George echo un vistazo a la cama de su hermano, se encontraba exactamente como la habia dejado antes de tener que abandonar la madriguera, pero pudo notar que algo le faltaba. Fred no habia estado alli durante mucho tiempo, su cama parecia vacia, sin vida... tal como Fred...**

_When you walk away (Cuando te marchas)_

_I count the steps that you take (cuentos los pasos que das)_

**Lo recordaba perfectamente, la ultima vez que lo habia visto a su hermano:**

**_Se encontraba un gran grupo de gente decidida a pelear contra los Mortifagos y contra Voldemort. Todo parecia bien, Lupin, su padre, Percy, Bill, Kingsley, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, el y muchos otros se encontraban alli. Todos mostrando una seriedad que Georg penso que nunca podria realmente entender. Miro a su hermano y vio que el pensaba lo mismo. _**

**_"Por Harry Potter!" Dijo su padre, alzando una mano en el aire, todos hicieron el mismo gesto y gritaron 'Por el niño que vivio y vivira!' Sin mas, Lupin comenzo a separarlos. George esperaba ir con su hermano, pero se sorprendio al escuchar que Fred y Percy irian por un lado. Georg iria con Mr. Weasley._**

**_"Pero.." Comenzo a decir George, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas todos se habia marchado ya. Se giro un momento y pudo ver como sus dos hermanos corrian hacia el lado opuesto. Por un momento sintio una punzada, sabia que algo le impediria vovler a ver a su hermano de aquella manera._**

_Do you see how much I need you right now?(Ves ahora cuanto te necesito en este mismo momento?)_

**_"Fred!" Grito, y su voz retumbo en el pasillo ya vacio. Su gemelo se volteo a mirarlo, tomando a Percy para que se detuviera y lo esperara. "Ten mucho cuidado! Te estare esperando cuando todo termine" _**

**_"No te preocupes George!" Le respondio su reflejo desde el otro lado del pasillo, le guiño un ojo y dandole una ultima sonrisa siguio as Percy. Georg sin mas, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo con su padre. _**

**Recien ahora Georg comprendia que no tendria que haberse ido, tendria que haber hecho algo.. no sabia que.. pero algo... quizas si hubiera tomado a su hermano y hubieran corrido hacia otro lado, si hubiera peleado en otro lugar.. Fred seguiria vivio.**

_When you're gone (Cuando estas ido)_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you(los pedasos de mi corazon te extrañan)_

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde,** **que le quedaba era el vacio que su _'otro yo'_ habia dejado al marcharse.**

_When you're gone(cuando estas ido)_

_The face I came to know is missing too(La cara que vengo a ver, falta tambien)_

**Algo afligido, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, coemnaba a oscurecer afuera y eso hacia que pudiera ver su propio reflejo en el vidrio... pero ya no se veia a el mismo, ese no era el. Tanto George Weasley como su gemelo habian desaparecido junto a la ultima sonrisa del otro.**

_When you're gone(cuando estas ido)_

**No quedaba mas que el recuerdo de lo que los gemelos habian sido... George no volveria a bromear jamas, ya que el no era lo suficientemente bueno solo, era como cuando los magos decian que sin _su_ varita, es que los habia elegido no podian hacer bien los hechizos.. bien, el, sin _su_ Fred no podia bromar como antes.**

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day(Todas las palabras que necesito escuchar siempre para hacer que el dia sirva para algo)_

_And make it OK (Y lo hagan bien)_

**Y es que... tampoco habia razon para reir.. la habia? .. si ellos eran los que siempre hacian los chistes, George nunca se habia dado cuenta pero.. cuando el estuviera mal.. quien le haria reir a el? Hacia falta alguien que lo hiciera reir, alguien podria lograrlo?**

_I miss you(Te extraño)_

**Seria imposible para el seguir... necesitaba a su hermano, queria reir y hacer cosas, pero asi la vida no tenia sentido.**

_I've never felt this way before(Nunca me sent__i de esta manera antes)_

_Everything that I do Reminds me of you(Todo lo que hago me hace acordar de ti)_

**Se sentia extraño... ya no eran dos.. era solo el...echo un vistazo a la habitacion, todo lo que habia en ella era de los dos.. nada le pertenecia a uno, nisiquiera los amigos.. todo era compartido, todo estaba lleno de recuerdos.**

_And the clothes you left they lie on the floor(Y la ropa que dejaste esta tirada en el piso)_

_And they smell just like you(y huelen justo como tu)_

_I love the things that you do(Me gustan las cosas que tu haces)_

**George noto que las cosas que su hermano habia dejao olvidadas se encontraban todavia donde este las habia dejado, la ropa, notas, cuentas y todo lo que ellos tenian, la habitacion estaba convertida en un desastre, pero decidio dejarla asi, ya que de esa manera se sentia menos solo.**

_When you walk away (Cuando te marchas)_

_I count the steps that you take (cuentos los pasos que das)_

**Porque.. porque no lo habia detenido?**

_Do you see how much I need you right now?(Ves ahora cuanto te necesito en este mismo momento?)_

**No pudo evitar llorar mas fuerte al volverlo a pensar, se sentia culpable por haberlo dejado ir... si tan solo hubiera.. y si Fred tambien lo habia sentido? Esa sonrisa que le habia dediaco antes de partir.. habia sido de despedida?**

_When you're gone (Cuando estas ido)_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you(los pedasos de mi corazon te extrañan)_

**No..** **no queria que fuera asi... el hubiera preferido mil veces morir el que que muriera Fred...**

_When you're gone(cuando estas ido)_

_The face I came to know is missing too(La cara que vengo a ver, falta tambien)_

**Pero no era acaso lo mismo? Fred tambien le hubiera extrañado a el despues de todo.. **

_When you're gone(cuando estas ido)_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day(Todas las palabras que necesito escuchar siempre para hacer que el dia sirva para algo)_

_And make it OK (Y lo hagan bien)_

**No tenia respuesta para eso, pero si fRed hubiera sabido.. entonces... el nunca podria perdonarse que hubiera muerto por salvarlo, si hubiera sido por otra persona.. pero no por el... no por quien no podria vivir si el faltara...**

_I miss you(Te extraño)_

**Como hacer para sentirse mejor...?**

_We were made for each other (Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro)_

**Ellos, que eran exactamente el mismo alma dividida en dos.. ellos que se entendian en todo lo que hacian.. lo que pensaban.**

_Out here forever (Aqui fuera, por siempre)_

**Y ahora se encontraba solo.. en la soledad de aquel cuarto.. solo hasta que la muerte decidiera ir a buscarlo...**

_I know we were (Yo se que fuimos...)_

**O quizas...**

_All I ever wanted was for you to know (Y todo lo que siempre quize fue que supieras)_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul (En todo lo que hago doy mi corazon y mi alma)_

**Todo lo que habian hecho lo habian hecho juntos.. eran un alma dividida.. quizas... la muerte fisica de su hermano no fuera mas que una union espiritual.. los dos.. en el...**

_I can hardly breathe(Me cuesta respirar)_

_I need to feel you here with me Yeah(Necesito sentirte aqui junto a mi)_

**De pronto sentia que habia una luz en todo aquello.. una pequeña esperanza... empezaba a sentir a su hermano junto a el... Todo.. todo lo que George habia hecho con su hermano.. despues de todo ellos siempre habian estado conectados...**

_When you're gone ( estas ido)_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you(los pedasos de mi corazon te extrañan)_

**Porque seguirse mortificando.. si su hermano nunca lo abandonaria.. no era el tipo de cosas que Fred hacia... ya que el tampoco lo hubiera hecho..**

_When you're gone(cuando estas ido)_

_The face I came to know is missing too(La cara que vengo a ver, falta tambien)_

**Sabia que nunca se olvidaria de Fred.. con tan solo mirarse lo encontraria..y no solo el, sino todos los que los habian conocido a los dos. Al verlo a el, recordarian a su difunto hermano.**

_When you're gone(cuando estas ido)_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day(Todas las palabras que necesito escuchar siempre para hacer que el dia sirva para algo)_

**Sin siquiera darse cuenta... habia empezado a sonreir. Recordando que su hemrano no hubiera querido que lloraran por el.**

_And make it OK (Y lo hagan bien)_

**Todo volvia a parecerle tan normal, como si Fred nunca se hubiera marchado.**

_I miss you(Te extraño)_

**Y nisiquiera tendria que decir esas palabras' te extraño' despues de todo a las personas que se encuentran entre nosotros no se las extraña como si no estuvieran... Mientras el creyera que no estaba solo no lo estaria. Y entonces comprendio, el no debia estar alli encerrado. Abrio la puerta y abandono el cuarto. Bajo hacia la cocina donde todos se encontraba toda su familia. **

* * *

Notas de la autora: Wow.. por fin me sale un fic de Harry Potter... llevo años intentando.. debe de haber sido por la falta de informacion..el hecho de no querer equivocarse.. pero aqui estamos.. y vamos por mas!! proximamente mas fics de Harry Potter a sumarse a mi lista de historias! 

Amo Harry Potter... en especial a la pareja TonksxRemus.. y su bebe - .. que lindo...como llore con ellos y con Fred... XD

Hasta la proxima!

Hao85


End file.
